RoseMeta One shots
by ZRpuzzlequeen
Summary: Just some Rose/Metacrisis one-shots because the universe will never have enough of that ship. Conservatively rated T
1. The First Day

**Authors note: this is probably going to become a bunch of oneshots, about Meta and Rose because the universe can never have enough of that ship, anyway enjoy, please R&R and no flames, because otherwise Roy will be out on the streets without a job and if it rains he'll be even more useless.**

* * *

**The First Day**

Rose stood on the beach kissing the Doctor. Well, the Metacrisis Doctor, but he was basically the Doctor; same memories and personality and features he was an exact replica except that he had a human life span and only one heart. He'd age like a human, and he was her Doctor. He became hers when he'd told her what she'd wanted to hear from him since the day they'd met. She heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS in the background and pulled away running towards the now disappearing TARDIS. She felt his hand around hers and their fingers intertwined as she turned to him, her face pressed against his chest and arms around his neck. Tears falling down her cheeks, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh, don't be sad, everything's going to be okay, I promise," he said, trying to comfort her. Laughter- beautiful, melodic laughter that could only come from Rose- bubbled up from somewhere deep inside of her as she looked up at him, a smile on her face. He looked at her in confusion.

"I'm far from sad!" she laughed."I'm the happiest person in the entire world." He smiled and picked her up spinning around.

"Rose Tyler" He stopped spinning and just held her, her feet dangling above the sand, she looked down at him waiting for him to finish ."Oh, how i've missed you!" they both laughed before he kissed her.

"ROSE!" Her mother yelled. "Get over here, I need to phone your father and I don't have a mobile on me."

"Coming, Mum!" Rose shouted and after he set her down they walked over to her, and gave her the phone.

"Thank you sweetie" she said as she dialed his number.

He wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped hers around his neck. Her fingers started to move up and she stood on tiptoe to reach his lips but she was still too short so she pulled his head down hard, their lips crashing together. He hadn't been expecting this and had to accommodate for his height by taking a small step back so his neck wasn't bent so much, but he didn't break the kiss, her hands in his hair and his on her back. "Come on, love birds!" Rose's mother said causing the two to pull apart panting and blushing "You two look like kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar," she laughed "Anyway, one of Pete's friends is in Bergen and he'll be here in about an hour with his zepplin to take us home, there's a little beach side cafe about a 15 minute walk north, we can go there, get something to eat and wait for him to get there." Rose followed her mother but the Doctor stood there for a second looking at the ocean. "You coming Doctor" her mother shouted. He nodded and turned to catch up to them. He took Rose's hand and she smiled looking up at him. They made their way up the beach away from the shore, until they found the cafe. They ordered their tea and biscuits and sat down. "We can't just keep calling you Doctor" Jackie said "You need a proper name"

"I know that Jackie" He said

"Well what's your real name" Rose asked

"You" he said kissing her "will find out later, I can't tell anyone"

"Well that doesn't help us, what about something simple like Daniel"

"I like David better" he said "and this is my tenth regeneration, so maybe David Ten"

"Oh now don't be silly, you can't be calling yourself " Jackie said

"Your right"

"Tennant?" Rose suggested

"David Tennant?" he said, testing the name out. "Oh, I quite like the sound of that."

They sat and made small talk while they waited for the zeppelin to arrive. When it finally did, Jackie took one of the bedrooms while Rose and the newly named David shared one, luckily they stopped at a shop in Bergen on the way back so they could pick up some pajamas. After they'd changed they lay on the bed, The Doctor had found some fiction book and was reading it, the radio played in the background.

"This is very tedious, how do you humans do it"

"You are a human now, and what are you talking about"

"Reading, I can't just skim through it like I used too, now I have to read it word by word, sentence by sentence, paragraph by paragraph, page by page, chapter by"

"Doctor, I get what your trying to say" she said. He smiled.

"I know" he kissed her again and stood up, a slow american country song about strawberry wine came on. He took her hands in his, so she was standing.

"What are you doing?" she laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist

"Dancing with you"

"Why?" She asked as her arms circled his neck.

"Why not?" The music played and they just swayed back and forth in their pajamas, the music ended but they stayed wrapped together, their arms around each other. He yawned slightly

"In all my time knowing you I've never once seen you tired"

"Timelords don't normally sleep a lot"

"What do you mean by not a lot"

"About the equivalent to every 2 earth months and normally only for around 4 or 5 hours"

"Well we humans need a lot more sleep than that, around every 16 hours for about 8 hours" She yawned as well. "Why don't we get some sleep" she suggested and he nodded, yawning. He turned off the radio and flicked off the light before climbing into bed with Rose. She lay her head on his chest using it like a pillow and wrapped her arms around him, lay his arms around her hugging her. "Good night Doctor"

"Good night Rose" he kissed her head. "I love you" he whispered sleepily.

"I love you too" She whispered before nodding off.

The End


	2. Coping with Change

Coping with Change

It had been about 3 months since they'd been left in the parallel world by the Timelord. They both worked in this world's Torchwood. They hadn't yet bought their own home and they had yet to get married, they'd agreed to take it slow and at least settle into ordinary life before they did anything to major. It was around 1 am on a chilly October morning, they were both laying in bed. Rose was normally a heavy sleeper but she awoke to the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. She got up and knocked on the door softly.

"You ok?" she asked, but the only reply was the sound of violent coughing. She opened the door, he was on the floor, his head over the toilet. She walked over to him, her bare feet on the cold linoleum, and sat down next to him, rubbing circles on his back. He spit and turned away from her, hiding his face. "Hey, look at me"

"No, go back to bed, I'll be fine"

"I'm not going to leave you in here by yourself, you're sick you need to be taken care of, and that is my job, now look at me so I feel your head to see if you have a fever" He turned to her, his skin was glowing a slight gold. "No, no you're not going to, no you can't change"

"I'm not going to change, but he did regenerate" She placed the back of her hand to his forehead, he definitely had a fever. He turned his face back over the bowl before being sick again. She continued to rub his back.

"I'm going to get you something to help settle your stomach"

"No medicine" He whispered. Rose got up.

"I'll be back in a tick" She went downstairs to the kitchen, and got him a bottle of ginger ale and some crackers. She came back upstairs and got a washcloth, running it under cold water before pressing it to the back of his neck. She handed him the soda, "take little sips" he nodded and did as she instructed. His skin wasn't glowing as brightly. "Will you be ok"

"I should but it might take a couple days, I'm sorry"

"You can't help it, and I don't mind taking care of you" she said handing him a cracker. "eat slowly or you'll make yourself sick again" He stood slowly and sat down on the counter, leaning against the mirror. He ate the crackers, Rose sat next to him and they sat in silence for a while. "You think your ok to come back to bed?" she asked.

"Yeah" she took the washcloth off his neck. He stood and walked shakily back to their bed, Rose got a bucket from under the sink and set it next to his side of the bed and placed the soda and crackers on his nightstand. She rewetted the washcloth and lay it on his forehead. Before propping herself up next to him, her hand on his head. He smiled

"Thank you"

"For what"

"Taking care of me"

"That's my job now, just like yours is to take of me" She kissed his cheek. "Now get some sleep" He was asleep moments later, but Rose stayed up watching him, every once in a while he'd cough and a bit of that gold stuff would float out of his mouth. She eventually fell asleep around 3:30. Rose was awake around 8 and phoned Torchwood to let them know neither of them would be in that day, before going back to bed, she awoke later at around 10:30. He was still asleep so she got up quietly since he tended to be a light sleeper. Her parents had already left with Tony for the day. So it was just her and the Doctor. She made herself some breakfast, scrambled eggs and toast. About halfway through eating she heard his muffled footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Rose" he yelled

"In the kitchen" she shouted he came in, his hair was a mess and his skin was still glowing slightly, he had dark circles around his eyes and they looked bloodshot, he looked absolutely miserable "You ok?"

"Better than last night" he replied yawning and rubbing his eyes

"Want some breakfast?"

"Yeah, that sounds good"

"Is toast and eggs ok" Rose said standing.

"Yeah" he took one of the stools that lined one side of the counter, where Rose had been sitting. He was shivering slightly.

"Do you have your slippers on"

"No"

"Well go put them on or you're going to get a real human cold not just the side effects of your Timelord clone's regeneration"

"Technically, I'm his clone"

"Oh shut up and go put your slippers on, and get a jumper to" she teased. He got up and she heard him go upstairs. By the time he found his jumper and slippers Rose had finished cooking and had made some tea. He sat down next to her, she placed her hand on his forehead. "Well it's definitely not as bad as it was last night" They ate in silence, Rose finishing what was left of hers before drinking her tea. She turned to him. "ok, how do you feel, tell me everything that hurts, everything and nothing less, and remember I can tell when you're lying or hiding something" He hesitated before answering.

"My head is pounding, my throat is sore and I just feel achy all over"

"anything else"

"I'm ridiculously tired" Rose went to the refrigerator and pulled out a small container of strawberries, she got a little bowl and put some sugar in the bottom. After he'd finished eating Rose set down the two things in between them, she took a strawberry and dipped it in the sugar, coating it before taking a bite.

"Strawberries normally help when I have a sore throat" She told him, before taking another bite. He picked up a strawberry looked at in oddly then took a bite. "What was that about."

"Never had a strawberry"

"You're kidding"

"Nope"

"900 years and you've never had a strawberry"

"908 years" he corrected

"By the way, when is your birthday"

"Well" he thought for a second "it's orbit and rotation is similar to earth's, and it's 26 days after our first day of winter, so I'd say about the 16th day of January" He dissolved into a coughing fit. Rose wasn't sure what to do and just sat there terrified. The gold mist floated out of his mouth and he slumped over against the back of his chair, trying to catch his breath.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah it's just the residual energy left over from the Metacrisis, now that he's regenerated the energy is no longer compatible with this body"

"And what's that going to do to you."

"Basically the energy changed and now my body sees it as a threat, basically how your body would see a virus or disease, so it's fighting it and in doing so it causes side effects, luckily the energy is trying to leave as it knows I am no longer compatible"

"What can help it leave faster

"Nothing really, just time and rest"

"Will you be ok"

"I should be once all of the energy is gone"

"And until then?"

"My body futilely fights it and I get the side effects"

"Last night you mentioned I couldn't give you medicine"

"Not all medicines, only certain ones, painkillers and anesthetics mostly, I still have somewhat of a Gallifreyan immune system, and it sees those kinds of drugs as a threat, my body would reject it, killing me in a few hours, with no way to stop it, it's best I avoid medicines in general"

"What about vitamins and organic stuff"

"I would assume those would be fine"

"So Vitamin C would help" She was already digging through the cabinets to try to

"Yes ,but right now boosting my immune system would only make me physically worse, my body would only fight harder against it" He leaned forward hands covering his face and massaging his temples"

"I'm sorry I wish I could help"

"It's fine" He yawned, picking up their dishes and putting them in the sink. He walked into the main room, laying down on the large couch, Rose came in after him, he grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto him. She lay next to him, his arms wrapped around her, she turned on the television and they just lay there watching the News, he was asleep within minutes and Rose stayed up watching over him.

The End


End file.
